deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Suit Ideas
Here is the place to share your ideas with the community and discuss about them! Please remember to sign your posts by using four tildes like this: ~~~~ Name: Pilot Suit A suit used by gunship pilots and other aerial vehicles. Despite being used by pilots the suit features armor, usually a dull grey color, a kinesis module, and a stasis module. Like all other RIG suits the suit features an interior air tank that lasts only about two minutes. MlgKewlguy 02:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC)MlgKewlguy Name: Emergency ICU Rehabilitation Suit (E.I.C.U.R.S) A suit used for patients that have recently been released out of the ICU or other form of artificial life preserving system, the suit has built in medical systems that can revive or stabilize the patient, along with armor plating to protect them from harm. All this would allow them to live life normally without fear of endangering themselves by doing such. Isaac can use this to his advantage. Though the model he receives has a broken A.E.D. (Automated External Defibrillator), the emergency Medi-gel injector still functions. This function is used when his RIG reads as empty, but allowing the automated injector to be used makes the gel's effects only half as effective. This is a good suit for those who don't pay attention to their health (as often as they should) But those who want the most out of their Medical Gels may avoid this. Another disadvantage of the suit is it's meant for injured civilians to perform normal activities, so the Oxygen storage is 3/4 of what other suits would have (the 3/4 being left in case of area depressurization). -Easter egg?--- If Isaac dies in a manner that leaves him mostly in one piece, the A.E.D. suddenly fires and Isaac moves violently as it does as such. (No, there isn't a chance of revival from this) @Red-Dragon-Cro Well, if the suit is torn to pieces, then I don't think the AED would exactly function... But thanks for the input :) Let me know what you think. Totallyspam 21:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm thinking of cross-game armors. Like getting the N7 armor from the Mass Effect series or the Nano suit from Crysis 2. But for an actual armor that would make sense in the Dead Space series, I would like an armor meant for pyro troopers. Created by the Earth Gov in secret to be a suit to combat necromorph infections. It would be based on the security suit but with more armor covering "soft" areas, and even a blast shield-like visor. It would have a paint job like that of Gabe Weller's armor, so orange trim with dark grey primary. There would also be a small gas tank on the back. The armor would give bonuses to flame based weaponry, mainly to the flamer. Geth Prototype 16:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Name: Heavy Weight Delivery Suit (H.W.D.S) A suit equiped with a powerfull kinesis module used by delivery service workers for transport of extremly heavy objects.Mainly used by workers to load and unload heavy delivery crates along organizing these.Due the type of work it features armour to protect the wearer from accidental injuries.Mainly a 2-tone colored suit(green and white with some black for outlines) with the delivery company logo on the shoulder and helmet.Helmet is mainly colored white with green paintjob and green light given of from the visor(slit-openings style) This suit gives Isaac and John(newly confrimed character to assist Isaac in DS3)the ability to pick up objects that they can´t pick up with their standard kinesis module,they can also pick up some of the necromorphs.Features advance inventory and armour for solid protection.Suit is purely a bonus suit category due giving the ability to pick up enemies and heavy objects. Reply @ Totallyspam : I think that its an great idea,eventualy that easter egg should work for any death as there ain´t a way for the suit to recgonize the type of death.Eventualy each death will result that the body afterward starts to twitch due the damaged A.E.D. 18:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Marine Infantry RIG: This suit is designed for marine forces in boarding and landing actions.This suit would feature a good balance of protection and storage, with bonus' to running speed and the use of "real weapons" (ie anything like the Pulse Rifle and Seeker Rifle), as well as a significantly higher O2 capacity (measured in minutes, allowing for much more freedom in vacuum situations). Stasis and Kinesis abilities are handicapped to compensate for these improvements. The suits exterior would be fitted with arrangements of overlapping hexagonal "scales." The scales would vary in size, with larger ones protecting broader areas (like the torso and and the outer surfaces of joints). The suit would also feature ammo pouches on either hip, as well as on a cross-body bandoleer. The whole suit would be covered in a camouflage pattern. This pattern could be made to to shift color, matching the player's surroundings. This could further be worked into the game, causing enemies to miss (long or short range) the player more often, though that might make the game too easy. Darkstarmike 23:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Pissy Pants RIG: A suit designed to compensate for bladder shrinkage that results from cold temperatures. It comes equipped with two upgradable tanks strapped to the back of each thigh that start at 150 litres of capacity, but can be upgraded to 500 litres for the later levels when it probably gets really scary and really cold. Oh, and the suit cycles an anti-freeze through the pee so Isaac's pee doesn't turn into piss bricks strapped to his legs. --LBCCCP 18:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Reply to "Pissy Pants RIG" The Pissy Pants RIG automatically processes urine into hydrazine every time the tanks fill up, yielding Flame Thrower Fuel (50 units for 150 liters and 250 units for 500 liters). Darkstarmike 18:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Police RIG: A suit similar to the Riot Security RIG, this suit would be designed for general policing duties and as such is more lightly armored against ranged weaponry, with the metal plating outside of the torso replaced by dense kevlar weave, padding, and high strength plastics with modular straps for extra armor plating on the chest, shoulders, thighs, and back if needed. It would feature much more external equipment, including a shoulder mounted radio, ammo pouches on the chest and stomach, a holster for a (unusable) TASER on the hip, a combat knife sheath on the collar, a GPS device on the wrist, a medical kit on the lower back, and a built in water bottle on the upper back over which the health bar would be mounted. Also, instead of using the standard RIG helmet, it would utilize a one-piece helmet similar to the Advanced Soldier RIG, but with the traditional faceplate replaced by a semi-transparent flip-up riot-style blast visor with a retractable chin section to enclose it during operations in space. The HUD projector would be mounted on the helmet instead of the chest to clear up space, and would project downward in front of Isaac. This suit would sport a "police blue" color scheme, with black on the forearms, elbows, the sides of the neck, shoulders, outer thighs and knees. The visor would be partially polarizing. The effects of this RIG would be a greatly increased damage resistance from melee attacks at a high percentage of 20%, but a low damage restistance against ranged attacks at 5% as well as increased ammo capacity at an extra 3 magazines per weapon, a 15% discount for ammo and medi-gel at the store, and a longer combat roll length-it would be for DS3. User:En1247 22:17 June 21, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Oracle RIG: Though not the same ensemble worn by the Oracles in Severed, this suit would be used by Oracle agents in dangerous (ie Necromorph infested) situations. It would be a chopped down environmental suit, allowing the user to traverse the vacuum of space, but possibly with a handicap to O2 capacity. Storage and protection would not be especially high, but the suit comes with a special ability. Using the Oracle RIG's kinesis on a living person will kill or severely incapacitate them, just like what happened to Bartlett in Severed. This ability could also be extended to necromorphs, but I'm not sure if Oracles are supposed to be able to do this. I imagine that the suit would be all white and have a basic helmet. It would resemble what we've seen the Oracles wearing, only bulkier (of believable minimum dimensions for a space suit). Darkstarmike 18:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Explosive Ordinance Disposal (EOD) RIG: This RIG is designed to be an explosive resistant “Hard Suit” for the disposal of undetonated ordinance. It would have a color scheme similar to that of the EarthGov Security RIG but due to its intended usage, is much more heavily armored than the standard Security RIG, with multiple features designed to improve wearer safety in the face of an explosion. First of all, instead of a multi-piece retracting helmet, the EOD RIG possesses a standard one-piece helmet similar to that of the Advanced Soldier RIG streamlined to provide less catching edges for an explosion. The helmet face would have a top-down V-shape like that of the advanced suit to redirect an explosive force to sides, and a single small circular lens in the middle that projects what it sees onto an HUD inside of the helmet instead of a visor, making for a smaller weak point in the armor. Unlike the standard RIG, it would possess flush collar armor extending up to protect the neck from neck-breaking injuries, full shoulder protection with rounded armor plates, a composite armor angular chest plate, a thick carbon-fiber under suit, an internalized HUD projector for the weapons-projecting out of a small port instead of exposed, plating on previously uncovered parts of the suit like the elbows and the groin, and the replacement of the other parts of the suit covered by multiple plates with a single one as long as it doesn’t interfere with movement to better deflect a blast. The stasis module is located on the back of the shin to prevent damage instead of the shoulder blade. User:En1247 19:57 June 22 2012 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------- style rig just as the title says you can customize the color of the suit with patterns you can make up plus you can add on armor if you wanted to the suit. but the max of armor you can have on is 18% not a lot but whatever you get what you get. anyway you would need to find this rig by stomping human bodies until you find it but it comes with many special features like it could add plus 5% damage to all weapons, advanced healing so when your rig is red it would heal you until orange but this can also be healed to yellow when you upgrade this rig. speed when you have 2 guns or 15 spaces used up Issac or anyone inside this rig would run and extra 46% faster than normal, emergency SPACE this can only be used in an emergency and you can type when to use the emergency space which means like this your health is on red LIKE barely any health left this would activate the ES (emergency space) and you can use a large gel pack but you can only have 4 ES so use it wisely. splash stasis you can hit the ground with stasis and 2 others stasis balls bounce off the floor but with less stasis time for the 2 balls. EXTREME ARMOR when in the presence of more then 3 necromorphs armor is increased by an extra 8 percent but when in the presence of a black oily necro armor is increased by 12 percent. double trouble when dual welded tools are equipped damage is increased by X2 but at a 75 percent loss in accuracy. pick on someone on your own size when Issac is facing a necromorph that's bigger and stronger than Issac his rig goes to live or die mode his armor increases a massive 22 percent and his health doubles by an extra 50 hp and the cost of this rig is a whooping 60.600.76 credits for this badass rig tajboy123 01:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iron Man Suit: It's Iron Man's suit just like in the movie. This can be rewarded for beating the game on the highest difficulty or a pre-order bonus.